


A Song Yet Unsung

by bravedaughters



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravedaughters/pseuds/bravedaughters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Doctor, my Doctor. You showed me galaxies. You taught me the meaning of life and how to love. I have been grateful to you since the day you grabbed my hand and told me to run. </p><p>Thank you. Thank you so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song Yet Unsung

I hold the phone between my hand and cheek as tears spill from my eyes. This is it. I knew this day was going to come. I just never thought it was going to be like this.

“I'm sorry,” I say into the phone, trying very hard not to sound like I'm crying. “I have to do this. You won't let Clara, and I am defiantly not letting you.” 

It was quite on the other side; all I can hear is muffled breathing. I bite my lip and force myself to keep going.

“Thank you for everything. I know I don't say that enough, but I am so thankful for all that you've done. I know you've been in this position before, and I am so sorry for making you go through it again, but this has to be done.”

He drew in a deep breath, static jumping between our two phones. I can just see him in the TARDIS where I left him with Clara. I imagine him clutching the blanket, the one that's the same colour of the TARDIS that I made him for Christmas, like he sometime does when he's nervous, or scared. 

“_____,” he finally says, quietly. “You can't do this. Come back to the TARDIS, we'll figure something out.” 

“But we won't. Doctor, I have to do this,” I pause, before I add, “It's either me or the seven billion people on that planet. I'm willing to do this for them. At least my life wont be completely pointless.” 

“Don't you dare say you're life wasn't worth it. And don't you make me choose between you or those people. I have lost too many people that I love, I am not loosing you too!” 

He stops talking. Despite the position I'm currently in I can't help but smile. 

He loves me? 

I take a deep breath, holding onto the phone harder.

“Oh Doctor, my Doctor. You showed me galaxies. You taught me the meaning of life and how to love. I have been grateful to you since the day you grabbed my hand and told me to run. Thank you. Thank you so much,” I choke on my words as I finally let him hear that I am crying. I don't care anymore. “Goodbye, Doctor. Say bye to Clara for me?” 

I let the phone slip from my hand as I close my eyes. My cheeks are damp from my tears, but my eyes are dry. I have no tears left. I reach my hand out, feeling for the cool touch of the button in front of me. 

'Strange,' I think, 'How one little button can take the lives of so many.'

I picture the Doctor in my head one last time. Out of everything in my life, it is him I will miss the most. 

“Doctor,” I whisper as I push the button.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooo sorry. I have a thing for killing off main characters. That probably makes me a bad person. 
> 
> I might add to this, might not. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I might take requests too, if you have some!


End file.
